


Il veliero oscuro del destino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una nave che solca un mare oscuro, la progenie del signore della notte, una dama bianca e degli oscuri presagi.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESumfSkondA.★ Quest@ [fanfic/art/aesthetic/video/ecc] partecipa all'iniziativa “Artist Meets Artist” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Fandom: Originale, fantasy.★ Tipo di art: Fanfiction.★ Rating: SFW (per tutti); NSFW (sesso/violenza/ecc): SFW.★ Descrizione del vostro lavoro (BREVE):Ho scritto una scena per omaggiare l’immagine di @Dedense:https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1519956521383573&set=gm.121903061860632&type=3&theaterTutto parte da un veliero in una notte di mare calmo, colpito dai raggi lunari e ricoperto da nuvole.Numero parole: 659.





	Il veliero oscuro del destino

Il veliero oscuro del destino

 

“Sta soffiando il vento gelido del nord” disse l’uomo. Alzò lo sguardo e nelle sue iridi color fiordaliso si rifletté la volta celeste, di un nero intenso nonostante fosse puntellata da stelle argentee.

Il rumore del mare che s’infrangeva sulla fiancata della nave, in uno sciabordio continuo, gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

L’uomo socchiuse gli occhi, il vento sferzava il suo viso rugoso bruciato dal sole, gli faceva ondeggiare la lunga e candida barba. Appoggiò le mani callose, dalla pelle spessa e coperta di macchie, sulla balaustra di legno massiccio, facendo ondeggiare le larghe maniche della tunica marrone scura che indossava.

Un gufo candido sorvolò il mare color inchiostro, flettendo le sue ali ampie.

Una dama da una lunga veste lattea si avvicinò all’uomo, i marinai la guardavano. Alcuni ringhiavano al suo passaggio, altri scuotevano il capo, i più giovani deglutivano rumorosamente e le loro gote si tingevano di vermiglio.

“È un presagio?” domandò la giovane con voce tremante.

“Il gufo delle nevi è da sempre un sintomo di sventura voluto dagli antichi dei. Essi comparivano quando le spettrali acque reclamavano gli spiriti dei viventi in funeste inondazioni” rispose l’anziano con voce roca.

“Come avere una donna a bordo. Porta il malocchio” ringhiò un marinaio intento a controllare il cordame con l’occhio sano. Nell’iride bianca del suo occhio guercio si riflettevano le grandi vele, gonfiate dal vento, semi-nascoste da delle pesanti nuvole grigiastre.

“Saggio Ludvic, questo vuol dire che non raggiungeremo la nostra destinazione?” domandò la giovane. Le sue iridi color perla divennero liquide.

Lo stregone si voltò lentamente e piegò in avanti la schiena curva, le sue ossa scricchiolarono. I suoi occhi, cerchiati da profonde occhiaie, concatenarono il suo sguardo con quello di lei.

“Non dimenticare che questo viaggio è guidato da forze antiche e oscure. La ‘destino’ raggiungerà la sua meta” disse. Appoggiò la mano ossuta e ruvida sul ventre leggermente rigonfio di lei.

“Però coloro che sono morti annegati piangono nel verso stridulo di quel gufo. Io lo temo” mormorò la giovane, socchiudendo le labbra sottili e rosee.

L’anziano le prese il viso tra le mani e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Sua maestà della notte ha posto in te il suo seme e da esso germoglierà il suo erede. Le forze delle tenebre ci guideranno e proteggeranno” rispose.

Un marinaio si fece un segno della croce e un altro cercò di salmodiare una preghiera in un latino stentato.

“Egli sarà un nascituro dagli occhi di fuoco. Guiderà il mondo del domani e suo padre infonderà in lui il potere, quando lo avremo raggiunto” proseguì l’anziano stregone.

Il cielo fu solcato da fulmini vermigli che illuminarono il mare di riflessi rosso sangue.

< Spero che quel maledetto pargolo, che sembra la progenie del diavolo a sentire quel vecchio pazzo, passi dalla culla alla bara > pensò il Capitano della nave, stringendo con foga il timone, fino a sbiancarsi le nocche.

Una sirena emerse dalle acque, i suoi lunghi capelli verdi simili ad alghe erano impreziositi da perle e stelle marine vive. Sulle sue spalle c’erano delle pesanti ali richiuse, dalle piume nere gocciolanti. Dimenò le zampe da uccello sott’acqua e fece riemergere in parte la lunga coda di pesce che si dipartiva dal fondo della sua schiena umanoide.

Parecchi marinai gridarono, alcuni iniziarono a tremare, altri singhiozzando estrassero le pistole.

La sirena sorrise, piegando delle flaccide labbra nere, mostrando una chiostra di denti aguzzi.

“Un’aura di mistero circonda la bianca dama, la principessa della notte. Il mio signore ti manda i suoi auguri.

La seduzione, la bellezza e lo sdegno che io porto con me, non saranno, questa volta, il segno della fine dei vostri giorni.

La morte ha tessuto il vestito nuziale che ti spetta, mia signora.

La mia canzone riecheggerà mentre l’anello dell’eternità ti verrà infilato al dito” cantò con voce lugubre.

La giovane dama sorrise e si portò le mani strette al petto.

“Il mio signore attende di sposarmi” disse con tono melodioso.

 

 

 


End file.
